Change of Plans
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Inspired by the events of Los Bandoleros. A short and fluffy snapshot of what could have been.


_**AN: Alas, I still own nothing of F&F or Los Bandoleros.**_

_**This is another story to meet my beta's time limit, minimal editing challgne. I was inspired by a piece of tulle in L.B. That's a new one for me. When it caught my eye, I had to write a story around it. So major spoilers for L.B which I enjoyed very much in it's entirety. In fact, this story probably makes no sense if you haven't seen it. I didn't include every line of dialogue but just a touch to orient the scene. **_

_**Thanks to all of you reading and reviewing. Even if it takes me 6 months, I'll answer all of my kind patrons for your generosity in giving me feedback. On to the story. -Y-**_

_**Change of Plans **_

He had been waiting for her.

When Letty had caught up to Dom at that party the night before, he had hoped they'd end up right where they were at the moment. The stillness was so different from the life they normally led which was perhaps why the were finding so much enjoyment in it. As the sunlight faded completely from the sky, he pulled her a little tighter against him. They were both feeling lazy and relaxed after making love again on their own private beach. It was just them and the water and nature for miles around. The fire he had made for them was crackling softly in the quiet night, the heat drying their slightly damp skin.

Last night had been passionate and epic, even for them. The heat of the island weather and from their flushed bodies had made it a sweaty, lustful affair, the sex only enhanced by the yearning from their too-long separation. But tonight had been slow and deliberative, almost ritualistic in it's intensity. They were still getting reacquainted in a way. Given the lifestyle they chose, it was inevitable that they'd be separated for stretches at at time. It never got easier but they found ways to cope with it.

"What are you thinking about?" Letty asked after kissing him lightly on the chin.

He reveled in her affection and ran his fingers against the slick skin of her arm. "Just thinking about how perfect this is. The whole day has been everything I wanted it to be. I wish it could always be like this." He brushed his lips against her temple and moved his hand to idly stroke her hip.

Letty reciprocated the gesture by caressing his side as she sought to lean further into his embrace. He did have a point. It wasn't often that they had a true moment of peace but this is exactly what that felt like. And they seemed to only have these moments with each other, quiet and content in their companionship.

As the fire danced in the light wind, Letty chuckled. It was a low, throaty sound of the sweetest music to Dom's ears. "Aren't you the deep thinker these days." His baritone laugh joined her own.

"That's me," he joked. She felt so good in his arms. Life would get crazy for them soon enough but until then, he was going to enjoy the downtime. They both had it coming.

On the drive down in between the groping and flirting and the playing around, he had laid out what he was planning. As always, she expressed her views on how it could all go wrong. As lucrative and noble as the plan was, it was still dangerous and risky and altogether foolish. And of course, she was in all the way.

But before they embarked on that high octane adventure, they had had another more important plan to follow through with first.

_**Twenty-four hours ago . . .**_

The evening had been about business but after the business was done, the night was all about indulging in some vibrant Dominican recreation. Dom was coming to love his second home so who was he to forego his hosts hospitality? The timing was perfect and his boys had insisted that he live it up. So he had danced a little, had a drink or two and he wouldn't be Dom if he didn't mingle with the ladies a bit. Dania and Jasmine had been nice enough to keep him company throughout the night and they understood that it wasn't like he was going to take either of them home with him. At least Jasmine had understood that. After a few cocktails, he wasn't so sure about Dania.

When Letty had strolled into the party looking amused as hell, his heart felt like it was going to flip out of his chest. He knew he was in for it.

"It aint that hard to track you down. All I gotta do is follow the odor of skanks."

Letty had spent the better part of a week going from transport to transport trying to sneak into the Dominican Republic. Her stateside trips were getting harder to coordinate but it was worth it to be able to drop in on Mia from time to time and bridge the gap between brother and sister. Every time it got a little more difficult to leave one for the other. But she loved those Torettos; always had and she'd do what she needed to keep them in her life. When she and Dom had parted ways in Mexico, they hadn't had a plan. The heat had come on quick and they needed to go their separate ways in a hurry. With a quick kiss and their codeword for where he was heading, Dom had taken off, leaving Letty to carry on with their usual modus operandi.

It wasn't a surprise to Dom when she turned up in the Dominican Republic. He just hadn't expected her right that moment as he was indulging in his usual roguish behavior. The last he had heard, she was held up in Mexico, trying to find the best way to hitch a ride to the island. He hadn't been expecting her until the next day at the earliest. Her timing had always been impeccable it seemed.

She had caught him in a similar compromise the last time they reunited -- and he had paid dearly for that. Dom had been out with Han and some of his other boys at this hot club. Beautiful women were everywhere wearing next to nothing, the alcohol was flowing and the music was encouraging everyone to get their grind on. It had looked like a promising night.

But unbeknownst to him, Letty had arrived that evening and followed him out. She knew he wouldn't cheat on her but she did like to have fun with his notoriously flirtatious ways. So she had sweet-talked her way into the club and after charming the owner, Dom had looked up to find her on one of the platforms grinding against a pole in the skimpiest, sexiest outfit and a pair of leather high-heeled boots. For the next several minutes, she had the attention of the entire club, a mixture of jealousy, awe and a lot of lust focused directly on her.

Dom had immediately pushed away whatever girl he had been dancing with, drawn to her like everyone else in the club it seemed. In record time, her eyes had found his in the crowd and then she smiled sweetly at him before slowly dipping on the poll to show him her best moves. At first, he had just glared at her with his arms crossed, clearly agitated at all the hot, horny men and women oogling her. But when he realized that she had just completely played him, he grinned up at her and shook his head. Touche.

But after she had made her point, she went directly into his arms. Fifteen minutes after that, in the privacy of their bedroom, she would grind for him alone. Later, after they were well spent, he had accused her of setting him up which only made her laugh with that evil twinkle in her eye to keep him suspicious.

"Life has a way of changing one's plans."

This time was a little different. He suspected he wasn't going to charm his way out of this one. Once he became the target of that no-bullshit look of hers as he disentangled himself from his two Dominican hotties, and he was instantly back on his best behavior.

Of course, Letty took an immense amount of pleasure in making Dom squirm in front of his skanks. After all the years they'd been together, she'd come to take his juvenile, horn-dog ways in stride but she wasn't past giving him a hard time about it. When she stared him down, she was sending the message that he better do everything right if he wanted to survive the next 5 minutes.

He didn't disappoint. Despite trying to play it cool, he couldn't hold in his delight at seeing her again. Nor could he resist claiming her as his the first chance he got. After all, he was quite sure he wasn't the only one that could attract a bit of amorous attention tonight.

"So has their really been a change of plans?" he asked carefully, his arm still around her as they left the party. Letty was supposed to be checking in at a small hotel a few blocks away so they slowly strolled towards that direction in each others' embrace.

She looked up coyly at him. "Not exactly," she answered enigmatically. "That is unless you had something else in mind."

He loved when she was this playful. It was going to be a fun end of the night for him. Even though he wasn't supposed to meet up with her until the next day, he was secretly glad that he had this time with her. He had missed her.

"Is this all you brought?" he said holding up her half-filled duffle bag. "You're traveling light these days. You're not planning on running outta here tomorrow are you?

"I got what I need," she replied squeezing him meaningfully. "Besides, I was going to ask you the same thing Mr. Change-of-Plans."

"You're gonna milk that, aren't you, Let'?"

Letty laughed heartily. "Hey, you're the one that said it, babe. I'm sure your fan club is disappointed. Some things never change." The last was said with humor but Dom knew better than to leave it at that. With Letty, you had to read her moods and he was the best at it.

"Hey," he murmured softy in her ear. "I'm in this as much as I ever was; maybe even more with how much I've been missing you." He was rewarded with a genuine smile and that made his heart skip a little.

By now they were standing in the front of her hotel underneath the soft glow of the porch lamp. The streets were quiet except for the occasional drifting of life coming from behind the neighborhood's closed doors. Letty turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, their first real kiss since she had stumbled upon him at the party. In the peaceful Dominican night, they tasted and explored and touched their way back to each other.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against the others before succumbing to a stream of light kisses. They both wanted more but they also relished their moment as well. "I love you, Dominic," Letty whispered as she looked directly into the eyes of the man for whom she'd cross continents.

Ever the smartass, he smirked at her in return. "You better, Leticia." She rolled her eyes and chuckled but enthusiastically turned to lead him inside.

They spent the entire night making promises to each other silently and with touch.

The following morning in a tiny village church, they made promises to each other that were vocal and open and were to last a lifetime.

It had been simple; only the two of them and a priest, just like they envisioned. Since they never did anything the conventional way, seeing each other the night before was the least of their transgressions. There was no need for rings or licenses, and it didn't matter where they were although they were slightly saddened by their loved ones who couldn't share this day with them. They had meant to do it in Mexico but life really did have a way of changing their plans.

What mattered was that they had made it, Dom in a casual island outfit and Letty foregoing a frilly white dress for her usual tough chick duds. A stream of white tulle was her last minute accent. The veil of long, white material picking up movement in the mid-morning breeze was the only indication of the occasion.

Sure their plans had changed a little but the outcome was still the same. They were together. Finally. And they felt like they had the world at their feet.

_**Several hours later, back on the beach . . .**_

Letty felt herself slip into a drowsy repose against her husband and grinned for what felt like the thousandth time at the crazy thought of that. After today, she knew there was nothing they couldn't do together; nothing they couldn't escape or steal or overcome. She couldn't say where they'd be or what they'd be doing a few years or even a few months from now. There would be times of separation and argument and danger in their future for sure. But as long as they lived life together, nothing else mattered. She was right where she wanted to be most. The knowledge of that gave her a tremendous amount of peace.

Dom could feel Letty dozing off and even though they would have to get back to town soon, he let her have those last few moments of relaxation. He had happily worn her out with play all afternoon. With all the excitement of the travel and reunion and their joining finally winding down, she couldn't hide her exhaustion. But to his delight, she couldn't hide her happiness either; neither of them could. During the drive down, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Every time he saw her trailing that lone piece of white tulle that came from her wedding outfit, he was reminded that she was his. And he was now hers. Completely.

The seriousness of that descended upon him as he kissed her gently where her head rested against him. He silently vowed that he would do anything to keep her just like this--safe, content and with all of his love.

He had been waiting for her. His wife. In his heart, he would never let her go.

**The End**  
(I know that's plenty sappy but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.)


End file.
